1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for drying out carpets and other structures by blowing heated air. More specifically, the present invention relates to heat exchangers for use with air movers. These systems are primarily designed for drying carpet, floors, walls, and the like when such structures have received water damage such as through flooding or leaks.
2. The Relevant Technology
Most of today's homes use carpeting throughout a large portion of the house. Carpeting is preferred by many homeowners because it cushions the feet while providing a nice look to each room. A foam pad is typically used underneath the carpet to provide extra cushion. Carpeting, however, can be problematic when it receives water damage such as through flooding, roof leakage, plumbing problems, or the like. When this occurs, the carpet, pad, subfloor and surrounding walls can become saturated with water. To minimize the water damage and avoid mold growth, it is necessary to rapidly remove the water. Drying carpet, however, can be especially difficult in that the carpet and pad absorb and hold the water. It can also be difficult to remove the water that has soaked into the subfloor and surrounding walls.
In one conventional process for treating carpet with water damage, the carpet pad is removed and thrown away. An air mover is then used to dry the remaining carpet, subfloor, and walls. Depicted in FIG. 1 is one embodiment of a conventional centrifugal air mover 10 that is electrically operated. Air mover 10 has a body 12 that houses a centrifugal fan 14. A snout 16 projects from body 12 through which the air exits the air mover 10. Centrifugal fan 14 draws ambient air into air mover 10 through an air inlet 9 and then accelerates the air out through snout 16. A handle 13 projects from body 12 and has an opening 15 extending therethrough. It is appreciated that centrifugal air mover 10 can come in a variety of different sizes, shapes, and configurations.
During one conventional operation, snout 16 is slipped underneath an edge of the carpet that has received water damage. Air mover 10 is then operated so that air passing through snout 16 is delivered below the carpet so as to “float” the carpet. As air is continually delivered below the carpet, water in the carpet, subfloor and surrounding walls slowly evaporates into the air. The process is continued until all surfaces are dry. A new pad is then placed below the carpet and the carpet is again secured in place. It is appreciated that the removal, disposal, and replacement of the carpet pad can be both expensive and time consuming.
To provide enough air flow to float and dry a soaked carpet, conventional air movers must blow air at a very high rate. For example, a typical centrifugal air mover blows air at approximately 2,000-3,500 cubic feet per minute (cfm). Also, the rate at which a carpet dries using a air mover is directly proportional to the amount of air that passes by the carpet, which is directly proportional to the output of the air mover. For instance, a air mover that blows at 3,500 cfm delivers more air under the carpet and will thus dry the carpet faster than a air mover that blows air at 2,500 cfm.
One common problem with conventional air movers is that because the air movers are simply blowing surrounding air that is at ambient temperature and humidity, the air movers can take an extended period of time to dry the carpet, subfloor, and walls. This is particularly true where the drying is occurring in a humid and/or cold environment. In part, the carpet pad is often simply thrown away because it takes so long to dry using conventional air movers as to be impractical.
In one attempt to address the above problem, an air mover has been developed that uses an electrical element to heat the air passing through the snout. While this may be an improvement over the prior art, there are some shortcomings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,322 to Turner discloses an air mover that includes heating coils in the snout that can produce up to 20,000 to 50,000 BTUs to heat the exiting air. However, because the air is coming out of the snout at such a high rate, the heating element only marginally heats the air as it blows past the heating elements. Thus any effect on drying is marginal. Furthermore, conventional air movers are ubiquitous among the many companies that perform water damage restoration. Use of air movers having electrical heating elements would require them to purchase all new air movers.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have systems that could dry carpet, subfloors, walls, and other structures quicker than conventional air movers and that can be efficiently used in cold and/or humid environments. Likewise, it would be beneficial to have systems that could rapidly dry carpet and carpet pad without having to remove the carpet pad from below the carpet. Additionally, it would be beneficial if such systems could be used with convention air movers which are already extensively used so that the air movers would not have to be replaced.